creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bedtime III: Meine Ängste wurden wahr
Teil 2 thumb Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich hier bereits von zwei alptraumhaften Erlebnissen berichtet, das solltet ihr euch besser erst durchlesen, um wirklich zu verstehen, was ich hier schreiben werde. Bisher war ich gezwungen zu schweigen, da ich Angst hatte, dass diese Dinge mich einholen und mein Leben erneut ins Chaos stürzen würden, sollte ich darüber reden. Ich habe diese Angst besiegt, indem ich meine Geschichte nun doch mit anderen geteilt habe, und die Erlebnisse als das enttarnt, was ich glaubte, was sie sind; die Einbildung eines ängstlichen Kindes. Mein ganzes Leben berief ich mich auf Rationalität und setzte auf meine Skepsis, das machte mich zu dem, was ich jetzt bin, doch heute Morgen offenbarte sich mir ein Beweis, ein sicherer, physischer Beweis für das, was ich nicht kenne, aber was auch nicht ignoriert werden kann. Es kommt mir seltsam vor, dass die letzten Tage, nachdem ich mein Schweigen gebrochen hatte, so seltsam voller Besorgnis und Unglück steckten, dass ich mich nicht mehr auf konventionelle Erklärungen verlassen kann. Nachdem ich von meiner Kindheit berichtet hatte, folgte ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Unbehaglichkeit. Anfänglich schob ich das noch auf die Angst, die wiederkehrte, nachdem ich durch das Schreiben diese traumatisierenden Erlebnisse erneut genauestens im Kopf durchgegangen bin, doch als die Tage vergingen, fühlte es sich an, als wäre da noch mehr; das Gefühl von nahendem Verderben schob sich in meine Gedanken. Obwohl ich einigermaßen gut schlafen konnte, fand ich keine Ruhe. Jeden Morgen wachte ich auf und fühlte mich, als hätte ich jahrelang kein Auge zugetan. Es geschah nichts seltsames, keine nächtlichen Besucher, keine unwillkommenen Bettgenossen, kein keuchendes Atmen aus den Wänden. Doch trotz all dem plagte mich das seltsam unbekannte Gefühl, dass ich nicht allein war. Versteh mich nicht falsch, es gab keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass jemand mit mir in dem Zimmer war. Ich sah, hörte und roch auch nichts übernatürliches, aber nach du nach spürte ich etwas schwach am Rande meine Bewusstseins; etwas ist auf dem Weg zu mir, etwas kündigt sich an, wie die ersten schwachen Stöße stehender Luft aus einem U-Bahn Tunnel, welche die Ankunft eines unaufhaltsamen Monstrums ankündigen; überraschend, doch erwartet. Dieses seltsame Gefühl wuchs mit jedem Tag, der verging. Es schob sich unter meine Haut und tief in meinen Kopf, wie ein Krebsgeschwür. Ich versuchte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein paar Schreibprojekte zu richten, meinen Verstand mit anderen Gedanken zu füllen und keinen Platz mehr für diese Erinnerungen zu lassen, doch das half nichts. Meine Angst wuchs, bis ich an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte. Ich musste etwas unternehmen. Damals hatte ich an der Universität jahrelang Psychologie studiert und weiß daher, dass Angst oft aus Kontrollverlust entsteht, daher ist die effektivste Methode, dagegen vorzugehen, die Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen; und das hatte ich vor. Nenn es dumm, aber ich plante, zurück zu diesem Ort zu gehen, zurück zu diesem Haus, wo all diese unvergesslichen Ereignisse stattfanden. Ich wollte mich selbst mit diesen Erinnerungen konfrontieren und mir zeigen, dass all das Unsinn ist. Die Fahrt zu meinem alten Haus würde stundenlang dauern, aber das machte mir nichts aus. Ich war zuversichtlich, gespannt und gut gelaunt; ich hatte die Kontrolle wiedererlangt und nichts konnte mich nun davon abhalten, mir selbst zu zeigen, dass dieser Ort, den ich mein Leben lang gefürchtet hatte, nichts anderes war, als ein gewöhnliches, langweiliges, harmloses kleines Haus mitten in einer durchschnittlichen Vorstadt war. Fröhlich fuhr ich erst die Landstraße und dann die Autobahn entlang, dann schafft ich es endlich in die Stadt. Nach und nach kamen mir die Straßen bekannter vor. Erinnerungen an Spiele mit Freunden in der Nachbarschaft brachen über mich herein; ein Spielplatz mit meiner Lieblingsrutsche, eine kleine Wiesenfläche, wo wir immer Fußball gespielt hatten, der Schulhof, gefüllt mit Versteckspielen und längst vergangener Freundschaften, von denen mich bestimmt jeder schon vergessen hatte, die ich aber niemals vergessen würde. Meine Gedanken verschwanden so sehr in diesen wunderbaten Erinnerungen, dass ich es fast nicht mitbekam, wie ich in die Straße einbog, in der ich früher gelebt hatte. Sie war lang und verschwand weit hinten in einer scharfen Kurve. Es war eine ziemlich alte Gegend, schon lange vor der Erfindung des Autos gebaut; das erkannte man vor allem an den schmalen Straßen, die ein seltsam klaustrophobisches Gefühl verursachten, als würden die Häuser sich höhnisch vorbeugen und einem boshaft nachstarren. Ich verlangsamte mein Tempo und sah mir jedes Haus, an dem ich vorbei fuhr genau an. Sie sahen sich alle ziemlich ähnlich. Dann plötzlich begann mein Herz schneller zu schlagen und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken; da war es. Da stand mein altes Haus. Es war schon spät am Abend und die Straßen lagen leise und verlassen da. Ich sah es an und fragte mich, wie solch ein gewöhnliches Haus mir so viel Angst einjagen könnte. Anfänglich hatte ich geplant, es mir nur von außen anzusehen, um es für mich als einfaches Gebäude ohne unerklärliche Phänomene abzustempeln, doch als ich parkte, atmete ich tief durch und bevor ich es mitbekam, war ich schon aus dem Auto ausgestiegen, ging zu dem alten Metalltor, dessen helles Blumenmuster bereits vergraut ist und dessen grüne Farbe schon zum Großteil abgeblättert ist, und nichts als Rost unter sich enthüllte. Ich strich mit meinen Fingern über dessen unebene Oberfläche und stieß es mit einem leisen Keuchen vorsichtig auf. Als ich den kurzen Weg zum Haus entlangging, fiel mir auf, wie verkommen der Garten war. Ich dachte mir, was für eine Verschwendung das sei, der ganze Rasen war voller Unkraut und hohen, seltsame Pflanzen, doch als ich dem Haus näher kam, bemerkte ich, warum das so war: Das Gebäude stand leer. Wieder schauderte ich und als meine Angst wuchs, redete ich mir einen Spruch ein. „Die einfachste Erklärung ist meist die richtige.“ Ich nahm an, dass das Haus zum Verkauf stünde und der Besitzer einfach nichts auf den ersten Eindruck hält, doch als ich mich umschaute, konnte ich kein 'zu verkaufen'-Schild entdecken und auch sonst nichts, was auf so etwas hinweist. Das Haus schien wirklich so, als wäre es verlassen und vergessen worden und würde nun allmählich verrotten. Die Fenster waren zu verdreckt, um hindurch zu sehen, also ging ich ums Haus herum und fand tatsächlich noch ein paar Fenster, durch die ich hindurch sehen konnte. Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass so ein heruntergekommenes Gebäude komplett leer sein würde, doch ganz im Gegenteil, es war gefüllt mit Gegenständen des modernen Alltags. Ich sah einen Fernseher in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers stehen, einen Esstisch, auf dem ein Haufen alter Zeitschriften verteilt war, verschiedene Möbelstücke, die nur darauf warteten, wieder benutzt zu werden und ein paar Kaffeebecher auf einer Fensterbank, noch halb voll und mit Schimmel überzogen. Ich hätte tatsächlich geglaubt, dass hier noch jemand wohnen würde, wäre nicht alles mit einer dicken Staubschicht und sogar ab und zu ein paar Spinnennetzen bedeckt. Es schien, als wären die ehemaligen Bewohner ganz plötzlich geflohen und nie zurückgekehrt. Ich kämpfte mich durch das hüfthohe Gras und erreichte letztendlich dieses harmlose, kleine Fenster auf der Rückseite des Hauses. Allein der Anblick bereitete mir schon ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl, doch das lag wohl eher an den Erinnerungen, als an dem Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, wie es früher immer der Fall war. Als ich hindurch sah, schien der Raum unheimlich unverändert. Es gibt zwar nicht viel, was man an so einem kleinen, engen Raum verändern kann, doch durch das verdreckte Glas schien er genau so, wie er war, als ich dort gelebt hatte. Ein Bett, ein paar Regale und scheinbar auch ein paar Spielsachen auf dem Boden. Sofort packte mich Wut, doch ich schüttelte sie schnell wieder ab. Dieses Zimmer war eindeutig das, eines Kinds, und der Gedanke daran, dass dieses Wesen ein anderes unschuldiges Kind gequält hatte, füllte mich mit Verachtung und in mir wuchs das Gefühl, jedes Kind auf dieser Welt vor dieser Abscheulichkeit zu beschützen. Als ich auf die Wand sah, an der das Bett stand, wurde ich fast ohnmächtig. Für einen Moment, einen wirklich winzigen Moment, dachte ich, die Bettdecke hätte ich bewegt. Mehr als das, ich könnte schwören, ich hörte durch das Glas hindurch ein keuchendes Atmen. Ich schloss meine Augen und redete mir ein, dass das nur Einbildung gewesen sei. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich nichts außer einem leeren Schlafzimmer. Keine bösen Geister, nichts Übernatürliches; nur ein Raum, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als ob das erste Mal seit Tagen alles mit der Welt wieder in Ordnung sei. Das war vielleicht Wunschdenken, doch ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, mir selbst gezeigt zu haben, dass dort nichts war, vor dem ich Angst haben müsste. Es begann dunkler zu werden und ich wollte noch vor Einbruch der Nacht wieder zu Hause sein. Ich war froh, meine Angst hinter mir gelassen zu haben, doch es gab noch eine Sache, die ich erledigen musste. Als wir das Haus damals verließen, geschah alles so plötzlich. Als Kind war es ziemlich schwer, alles, was ich kannte, zurück zu lassen, und so gab es eine Sache, an die ich immer denken musste. Am Ende des Gartens stand eine große Platane, welche so aussah, als wäre sie älter als das Haus. Ich war überrascht, wie wenig sie sich verändert hatte. Ich bin älter geworden und fortgezogen, doch die alte Platane stand so da wie zuvor, eine nahezu freundliche Erscheinung. Ich glaube, es ist ganz normal für ein Kind, irgendwo einen Ort zu haben, wo man Dinge versteckt. Es ist oft die erste Erfahrung damit, etwas für sich allein zu besitzen, worüber niemand anderes sonst verfügen kann. Mein Versteck dieser Art befand sich etwa auf der Hälfte der Platane. Ich glaube, ich habe etwas dämlich dabei ausgesehen, aber ich kletterte glücklich den Baum herauf. Natürlich hatten sich die Zweige verändert, doch die Erinnerungen an Spiele im Schatten der Äste, daran, ein kleines Stück der Welt ganz für mich allein zu haben, schienen klar und deutlich. Es war bemerkenswert, wie viel letztendlich in all den Jahren unverändert geblieben ist. Auf halbem Weg nach oben stoppte ich und musste lächeln. Im Stamm war ein kleines Loch, ich weiß nicht, ob von einem Tier oder einem vor langer Zeit abgebrochenen Ast, aber in dieser kleinen Höhle bewahrte ich all die Dinge auf, die meine Eltern mir sicher weggenommen hätten, weil sie für mich „ungeeignet“ wären. Meist waren das Dinge, deren Wert an sich gar nicht so groß war oder 'Schmuggelware' wie Zwillen und Rauchbomben. Manchmal hatte ich auch gar keinen Grund diese Dinge zu verstecken, doch als Kind fand ich es spannend ein Geheimnis zu haben. Die Höhle war dunkel und gefüllt mit den halb verrotteten Blättern der letzten Herbste, doch ich griff hinein, um zu sehen, was noch dort war. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, ich fand tatsächlich ein Spielzeug, was ich vor Jahren dort versteckt hatte. Ich fühlte das Plastik, die Form war unverwechselbar, doch durch das Laub und die Dunkelheit konnte ich es nicht sehen. Ich bemühte mich, es aus dem dicken, feuchten Gemisch aus verrottetem Laub und Regenwasser zu befreien, doch es schien zwischen ein paar kleinen Zweigen zu stecken. Der Grund, warum ich so aufgeregt war, war der, dass ich dort eines meiner Lieblingsspielzeuge zurücklies; ein kleiner Soldat des ersten Weltkrieges aus Plastik. Es hört sich vielleicht nicht nach sehr viel an, doch mir bedeutete er sehr viel. Mein Großvater war gestorben, noch bevor ich geboren wurde, und meine Familie erzählte oft von seiner Zeit in beiden Weltkriegen, also spielte ich mit diesem Soldaten diese Abenteuer nach, wobei der kleine Soldat die Rolle meines unerschrockenen Großvaters einnahm. Damals dachte ich, dieser Ort wäre das ideale Versteck für ihn. Meine Begeisterung verwandelte sich schnell in Ekel. Mir wurde übel, als ich den Soldaten herauszog, denn es war kein Spielzeug, sondern etwas völlig anderes. Vorher am Grund des Loches im Baum, nun in meiner Hand befanden sich die sterblichen Überreste eines kleinen Tieres. Die Knochen waren durch meinen Griff gebrochen und verfaulte Fell- und Fleischreste hingen zwischen meinen Fingern hervor. Als dann der starke, verrottende Geruch des Todes in meine Nase kroch, fiel ich fast vom Baum. Vorsichtig kletterte ich wieder herunter. Sonst war da nichts in dem Baum. Mein Spielzeug war weg, wahrscheinlich hatte es in all den Jahren doch ein anderes Kind gefunden und mitgenommen. Das, was noch von dem armen Tier übrig blieb, vergrub ich unter etwas lockerer Erde am Fuß des Baumes. Sofort verließ ich diesen Ort wieder. Trotz dieses unglücklichen Fundes fühlte ich mich ziemlich gut. Ich hatte wirklich den Mut aufgebracht dieses Haus noch einmal zu besuchen, und zu sehen, wie gewöhnlich es doch war, gab mir das Gefühl, wieder Herr meiner Sinne zu sein. Ich wollte nicht mehr, als eine natürliche Erklärung. Ich verabschiedete mich von dieser Gegend, ließ diese Erinnerungen ein für alle Mal hinter mir und fuhr wieder nach Hause. Als ich auf die Autobahn einbog sickerte langsam etwas aus meinem Unterbewusstsein. Erst ignorierte ich es, dachte, ich bilde mir das nur ein, doch als auch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen hinterm Horizont verschwanden, spürte ich in mir einen unaufhaltsamen Drang wachsen. Ich spürte, dass ich diesem Drang unter allen Umständen folgen musste, da mir sonst etwas Schreckliches passieren würde. Ich will nach Hause. Ich beschleunigte und überholte die anderen Autos, dabei sah ich immer wieder in den Rückspiegel, ob ich verfolgt wurde. Ich muss nach Hause. Ich beschleunigte noch mehr, schaute nur noch in den Rückspiegel, als würde ich vor etwas unsichtbarem flüchten. 70, 80, 100 Meilen pro Stunde. Ich raste über den Asphalt, hupte, schrie, während der Schweiß an mir herab lief. Was geschah hier? Bitte, lass mich nach Hause. Ich umklammerte das Lenkrad mit meiner ganzen Kraft, als ich auf die Landstraße einbog, die direkt zu meiner Stadt führte. Die Straßen waren alt und rissig, alles war verlassen und lag in Unheil verkündender Dunkelheit. Ich stellte meine Scheinwerfer auf Fernlicht und atmete erleichtert auf, als ich in der Ferne ein anderes Licht sah. Diese Angst, die mich auf der Autobahn ergriff, schien weniger zu werden, trotzdem sah ich noch zu oft in den Rückspiegel, um sicher zu gehen, dass mir niemand folgte. Ein seltsamer Gedanke. Zu denken, dass mich irgendetwas verfolgt und dafür andere in Gefahr bringen… Verrückt. Trotzdem, verrückt oder nicht, ich hatte den Drang, so schnell wie möglich dort zu verschwinden und trotz, dass ich es geschafft habe, meine Gedanken wieder zu kontrollieren, sehnte ich mich durch die verlassene Straße, auf der ich mich befand, nach meiner eigenen Straße, meinem Haus, meinem Bett. Nervös durchquerte ich die kurvigen Straßen, die sich durch die Landschaft zogen. Als ich eine Straßenlaterne als erstes Anzeichen auf die Stadt erblickte, fühlte ich eine Erleichterung, wie ich sie nur selten zuvor gespürt hatte. Ich parkte vor meinem Haus, drehte den Motor ab und saß für einen Moment in der Stille da. Dieser Quatsch musste aufhören. Wesen, die aus der Wand kommen, die mich nachts beobachten, all das war Wahnsinn. Morgen würde ich wieder ganz von vorn anfangen, nicht mehr von irgendwelchen Kindheitserinnerungen schreiben, keine angsterfüllten Nächte mehr durchleben. Alles würde wieder normal werden. Ich gehe zur Arbeit, verbringe Zeit mit meiner Freundin, und vor allem, meinen Glauben an Wissenschaft und Rationalität wiederherstellen. Dann beugte sich das Ding vom Rücksitz zu mir vor, packte an meine Schulter und blies mir von hinten seinen faulen, ranzigen Atem aus den tiefsten Tiefen seiner Lungen in den Nacken. Ich warf mich gegen die Tür, meine Arme fuchtelten auf der Suche nach dem Griff wild umher, Panik ergriff mich; eine Panik, die ich nur zu gut von damals kannte, als ich vor all den Jahren in diesem ekligen Raum wach im Bett lag. Die Luft in dem Auto war kühler geworden, doch das war nichts im Gegensatz zu den eiskalten Fingern, die sich in meine Schulter bohrten. Ich dachte wirklich, ich würde sterben, dass dieses Ding endlich seinen Willen bekommen würde. Endlich kam mir der Türgriff in die Finger. Ich riss sie auf und fiel vom Fahrersitz auf den Boden. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, etwas im Rücksitz gesehen zu haben; ein Wesen, das einem dünnen, alten Mann ähnelte, auf seinem Gesicht ein verdrehtes, verzerrtes Grinsen, das wortwörtlich von einem Ohr zum anderen reichte. Zum Glück war sonst niemand da, ich muss wie ein totaler Irrer ausgesehen haben, denn das Auto war leer. So schnell es ging schnappte ich mir die Schlüssel aus der Zündung und trat die Tür zu, um sie für die Nacht abzuschließen. Schwankend ging ich den Weg entlang und trat in mein Haus. Ich bin ehrlich, ich hatte mich an diesem Abend in den Schlaf getrunken. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich Beweise habe, wirkliche, physische Beweise für etwas Unnatürliches. Bestimmt fragst du dich jetzt, was dieser Beweis ist. Nun, ich könnte sagen, dass dieser Beweis die Wunde in meiner Schulter ist, die mich immer wieder zum Schaudern bringt, oder das aufgebrochene Schlafzimmerfenster, welches ich heute Morgen entdeckte, dessen Bruchspuren eindeutig von Klauen stammen, oder sonst was. Aber nein, nichts von all dem erschreckt mich so sehr, wie dieses eine, was ich sofort bemerkte, nachdem ich aufwachte. Die simpelsten Botschaften sind meistens die schrecklichsten. Als ich aufwachte, lag auf meiner Brust der Soldat, den ich als Kind versteckt hatte, in zwei Hälften, durchgebissen. Original Teil 4 Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende